Love Story
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Manusia juga mempunyai hal-hal seperti diantaranya; ilmu, uang dan.. lalu setelahnya apa? Apa yang Bertholdt inginkan setelah ketiga itu? Kesalahan terjadi di cerita saya karena kurangnya pengatahuan (a.k.a sok tau). RnR? AU. Update!
1. Study

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-**_**sensei**_** & Production I.G**

**Story Belong to: Iwashima Fue**

**Art By: Pixiv di 1409622**

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah sedari zaman SMA, pria jangkung itu menyukai gadis berambut pirang, bernama Annie. Memang bukan wanita yang baik, bukan juga karena prestasi yang ia raih.. yah, tapi bisa dibilang salah satunya. Dan bukan karena caranya menjatuhkan seseorang. Entah kenapa lelaki itu, Bertholdt menyukainya tanpa sebab. Begitu ia masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya dan sahabatnya, Reiner. Rasanya gadis itu jadi lebih cantik.. Walau ketomboyannya tidak berkurang.

Kadang, ada beberapa orang yang membuatnya merasa cemburu.. tapi Bertholdt adalah orang yang sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Seperti Reiner yang suka menggoda Annie, walau kadang gadis itu mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya pria dengan rambut pirang itu sudah menyukai seseorang yang menurutnya lebih baik, Christa Reiss di kelas satu.

Dan satu orang lagi, Eren Jaeger di kelas satu yang suka mengagumi Annie, selalu mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa berlatih bela diri dengan Annie.

Oh, walau mereka bertiga sebenarnya adalah sahabat sepermainan, tapi Reiner berada di kelas tiga sedangkan Annie ada di kelas dua bersama dengan Bertholdt.

Beruntungnya lelaki itu karena ia bisa sekelas dengan Annie walau jarak duduk mereka selalu saja jauh. Sekolah mereka membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk duduk di tempat yang mereka sukai karena sistem belajar yang digunakan adalah _moving class_. Tentunya, kultur belajar mereka tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang memakai seragam di luar sana.

Suatu hari, ketika Reiner dan angkatannya sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah dan menuju perguruan tinggi, Reiner sedikit sedih karena mungkin saja waktunya untuk bertemu dengan mereka, teman-teman dan juga adik-adik kelasnya hanya sedikit. Reiner yang paling tua selalu membuat contoh bagus dan beberapa kutipan yang membuat angkatan Eren dan Bertholdt merasa termotivasi, sering kali Reiner membantu mereka dan melindungi adik kelasnya.

Reiner adalah sosok seorang kakak laki-laki yang diidam-idamkan.

Lelaki itu memasuki sekolah tinggi kemiliteran di daerah Rose, kota Jinae. Tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah menengah mereka.

Kelas tiga, Bertholdt kembali ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Annie Leonhardt. Ia merasa senang, tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak bisa membuat Annie berbicara dengannya seperti yang setiap hari Reiner lakukan. Hari ini Bertholdt sedikit membuat kemajuan dalam hal bangku, ia berada di samping Annie.. yah, bisa dibilang dua orang dari gadis itu..

Singkat waktu, ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku SMA, Bertholdt bertujuan masuk ke sekolah fakultas kedokteran. Meneruskan impiannya menjadi dokter.

Membahas tentang kelulusan, ada mitos tua yang mengatakan jika SMA 104 Maria adalah tempat bertemunya para jodoh. Bertholdt tidak tahu itu benar atau salah tapi ia berharap itu akan terjadi, mungkin saja gadis yang ia favoritkan saat ini akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ah, namanya mitos bagi mereka, kadang benar kadang salah.

Namun, harapan Bertholdt sedikit kandas ketika tahu Annie tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya di kampus yang sama dengan Bertholdt. Annie lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pembelajarannya di kampus elit di daerah Sina.

"Jadi Annie melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota itu," Bertholdt mengangguk lemah. Reiner sudah tahu perasaan Bertholdt pada gadis itu.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan Reiner pun menjadi seorang abri.. ia mendapatkan gelar tinggi dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat sedangkan Bertholdt masih melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk tahun ketiga, dan ia amat jarang berkomunikasi dengan Annie bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah. Ingin sekali ia mencoba menghubunginya. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya walau ditengah kesibukannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

Tapi Bertholdt harus fokus untuk lulus.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi yang ia kenal dari SMA yang sama, Sasha dan Marco. Kadang mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk membuat tugas bersama.

"Setelah lulus, kalian ingin bekerja di mana?" Tanya Sasha pada teman seangkatannya itu. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga jarang berkumpul seperti ini semasa sekolah menengah, bahkan mereka hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin karena dipertemukan oleh jurusan yang sama, hubungan mereka jadi lumayan dekat.

"Aku ingin bekerja di rumah sakit kota Trost," ucap Bertholdt sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. Marco pun tidak ingin merahasiakan apa cita-citanya setelah ini.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin bekerja di farmasi dekat ibukota tapi aku juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah sambil bekerja," kedua pria itu lalu melihat ke arah Sasha yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kalau kau, Sasha?" Sepertinya gadis dengan kuncir ekor kuda itu malu mengatakannya tapi ia sudah memutuskannya sejak kemarin, itulah alasannya kenapa ia bertanya tadi.

"Aku ingin membantu ayahku atau menjadi guru TK saja," kedua lelaki di sampingnya terdiam. Dari lulusan fakultas kedokteran, ia hanya ingin membantu bisnis kafeayahnya atau menjadi guru TK saja? Yah, kadang ada orang yang berpikir beda atau berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak sehebat kalian, ya.. kupikir aku juga tidak terlalu pintar di ilmu kedokteran. Makanya aku hanya ingin mengambil profesi yang sederhana saja," ucap Sasha sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Sasha mulai berbicara kembali.

"..Lagipula, aku menyukai anak kecil," kedua lelaki di sampingnya hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menilai Sasha jika ia.. _wanita yang lembut, ya_. Bertholdt mulai berpikir kembali.. bagaimana jadinya jika Annie seperti ini? Namun ia langsung menghapus pikiran itu. Ah, sudahlah ia harus fokus pada satu hal yang lebih penting sekarang dan.. mungkin melupakan Annie.

_Then—_

"Bertholdt!" Hari itu, Marco diajak jalan-jalan oleh Armin dan Jean, Marco tidak mempunyai jadwal kuliah. Bertholdt dan Sasha hanya berdua saat itu. Sasha ingin menikmati kafedi dekat kampus mereka sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dan rencananya ia ingin mengajak Bertholdt.

"Mau mengerjakan tugas sambil ngopi, Bertholdt?" Tanya Sasha.

"Boleh saja."

_Café—_

Mereka terus disibukkan dengan tugas tertulis dan mengetik mereka. Jika ada percakapan paling tentang apa yang mereka pelajari di kampus. Mereka terus mengulang tentang penyakit, bakteri, virus dan lainnya. Sebenarnya Sasha sangat capek dan lebih memilih menambah _milkshake_nya sedangkan Bertholdt terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Iseng-iseng, gadis itu terus melihat ke seberang meja.. ke arah wajah Bertholdt yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"..Bertholdt," tiba-tiba Sasha memanggilnya. Bertholdt pun mengangkat kepalanya, menanggapi panggilan gadis itu.

"Iya?" Sasha sudah bosan dengan serangkaian pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada si rajin dan si jenius di depannya itu. Waktunya untuk membicarakan hal yang lain.. boleh, 'kan? Tidak salah, 'kan?

"Apa.. kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan _Annie_ lagi?" Bertholdt hanya diam. Lelaki itu tetap menjaga sikapnya agar tidak kelepasan, walau rasanya jantung ingin keluar ketika Sasha menyebutkan nama gadis pirang itu. Namun lelaki itu sadar jika Sasha sepertinya membutuhkan jawaban.

"..Tidak, aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya lagi," lalu Bertholdt meminum tehnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasha semakin penasaran dan bertanya kembali.

"Apa.. kau menyukai Annie?"

_Ting!_

Cangkir berisikan air teh yang Bertholdt minum saat itu membuatnya tersedak. Padahal lelaki itu ingin segera melupakan Annie di masa-masa kuliahnya, karena.. untuk apa ia memedulikan gadis yang bahkan berbicara padanya pun ia tidak pernah.

"..Dulu," Sasha mulai merasa tidak enak ketika Bertholdt membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang ada. Gadis itu segera meminta maaf pada Bertholdt.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu frontal," Bertholdt merasa tidak enak ketika melihat paras Sasha yang bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa.." Sasha tersenyum kembali, setelahnya ia melanjutkan tugas ketiknya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kafe itu, mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang hampir selesai. Sasha bisa merasakan senyum di wajahnya kembali mengembang. Bertholdt memutuskan melanjutkan tugasnya untuk nanti, sekalian menunggu Sasha yang hampir selesai, katanya.

"Ah! Selesai, akhirnya.." Ucap Sasha lalu ia meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa kafe itu. Bertholdt hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Sasha.. seperti seekor kucing yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

_Tomorrow—_

Bertholdt tidak mempunyai jadwal, kecuali Marco yang kemarin tidak masuk. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan sepeda motornya ke berbagai tempat di pusat kota. Namun ia menemukan sosok yang kemarin bercakap-cakap dengannya.. Sasha yang kini bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam lekat, bergaya rambut di belah tengah.

Samuel..

Walau beda kampus, ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Dan kini ia bersama Sasha, tertawa dengan riangnya.

Bertholdt diam, melihat mereka.. ingin lebih mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi.. ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu suasana mereka yang kelihatannya asyik. Melihat gadis bersurai cokelat yang kini sedang menggeraikan rambutnya begitu cantik, seakan ia memang sedang kencan dengan lelaki di depannya.

Bertholdt langsung memutar balik, mencari jalan yang membuatnya tidak melalui Sasha dan Samuel.

Ah, ia ingat satu jam lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Reiner di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pada akhirnya ia ke sana lebih awal dan berniat menunggu Reiner untuk lebih lebih lama.

_One hour—_

"Ou, Bertholdt dari tadi?" Bertholdt tersenyum menanggapi sang abri berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Baru saja," Reiner langsung memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan dari menu yang pelayan itu kasih.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahnya?" Tanya Reiner dengan seringainya.

"Lancar-lancar saja," ucap Bertholdt sembari meminum tehnya.

"Oh, apa kau masih ingin berbicara dengan Annie?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan padanya, Annie.. yang selalu ingin ia lupakan untuk saat ini.

"..Tidak juga," Reiner tertawa keras ketika Bertholdt mengatakannya dengan dingin.

"Haha.. Sebenarnya tidak lama ini, aku bertemu dengan Annie dan berbicara dengannya," Bertholdt menunjukkan rasa kepenasaranannya, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya? Oh, iya.. Bertholdt sibuk dengan tugas kampusnya. Mungkin saja Reiner menghubungi gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Dia suka dengan Armin," Bertholdt mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Nah, kali ini Armin sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Christa," Reiner terus menyeringai seperti senang. Padahal ia sudah senang jika dekat dengan Christa saat dulu. Christa yang baik hati kali ini berpasangan dengan si jenius Armin? Si lem—tidak usah disebutkan, deh.

"..Bagaimana denganmu, Reiner?" Reiner merasa tidak enak mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya kali ini.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula masa hidupku masih panjang," Bertholdt terdiam.

_To be Continued—_

* * *

_A/N_: Oi, _readers_! Akhir-akhir ini saya banyak ngebuat fic (yang kebanyakan) tentang Bertholdt apalagi dengan.. Sebenarnya saya bukan spesialis _Romance_ tapi kebanyakan fic saya bercerita tentang romantika kehidupan, uegh. Fic ini sebenarnya udah lumayan lama saya buat, cuman saya sengaja timbun di gudang polder saya :D. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menceritakan kegiatan anak fakultas kedokteran ya. Maklum belum ke sana, hehe.. Sudah maklumi saja jika memang salah ya.

_A/N_: Saya juga bakal nge_ship_ Bertholdt sama _pair_nya di sini nanti, siapa dia? Oh, yang pasti dia cewek dan _pair_nya _minor_ T^T

Yah, segitu aja dari saya mah.. Monggo ripiunya kritik dan saran diterima :D


	2. A Long Life?

**Love Story**

—_A Long Life?  
_

_**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sensei**_

_**Story belong to: Iwashime Fue**_

_AU, OOC (mungkin, tapi mereka udah dewasa ceritanya), de el el._

* * *

Answer for you! Di bawah ini.. _Danke_ buat yang udah mereview!

**ScarletKnight23:** _Danke_! Makasih buat jadi orang pertama yang mereview, hehe. Terimakasih juga buat saran dan kritiknya ya, maaf.. pairnya belum bisa saya kabulkan (emangnya inyong author opo penghulu? Main kabul aja, eeh). Tolong ikutin cerita saya lagi ya, bakal ada chap tiganya! :D

_For Guest: Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview. Ya.._

* * *

Bertholdt menerima kabar jika temannya meninggal kemarin malam, ia adalah korban tabrak lari. Ia dan pasangannya ditemukan di tengah jalan, berdarah.. lelaki itu berambut hitam dengan muka berbintik, seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya..

Marco..

Marco yang meninggal kemarin sore karena sebuah kecelakaan. Bertholdt hanya bisa membesarkan matanya, bagaimana bisa.. Marco yang baru saja sempat ia temui kini.. telah tiada? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang baru kemarin bersama dengannya?

"..Marco," Jean mengucapkan nama sahabatnya ketika acara pemakaman sedang berjalan. Tidak pernah ia kira bahwa hari kemarin membuat kehidupannya di dunia berakhir. Padahal.. Marco ingin menjalani masanya sebagai seorang yang bekerja di sebuah farmasi.

Sore itu Marco pulang dari kampusnya. Tiba-tiba saja ketika ia hendak melewati jalan dengan tikungan tajam, sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menabraknya, sepertinya sang pelaku sedang mabuk dan ketika tahu ia menabrak Marco yang sudah telentang tidak berdaya tanpa nyawa, dia melarikan diri. Untuk saat ini polisi terus mencari pelaku.

Aah.. hidup yang panjang, ya? Apa.. Bertholdt bisa meneruskan hidupnya? Jika ia diizinkan untuk mempunyai umur yang panjang, ia harap bisa memiliki hidup yang menyenangkan, mempunyai pekerjaan, rumah dan.. _seseorang_ yang bisa terus menemaninya sampai akhir hayat.

* * *

_Then—_

Setengah semester sudah dilalui oleh Bertholdt dan beberapa bulan telah dilalui tanpa Marco. Hanya Sasha dan ialah yang kadang suka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sebenarnya setiap kali Bertholdt bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia selalu teringat pertemuannya dengan Samuel. Sebenarnya.. mereka sedang apa saat itu? Pikirnya.

Bertholdt tidak berani menanyakannya. Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia terus seperti ini, terus memendamnya. Mungkin ada waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, dan itu adalah.. sekarang.

"Sasha, sebenarnya kau sedang apa ketika bertemu dengan Samuel?" Tanya Bertholdt ketika ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Yang ditanyai langsung mengangkat kepala dari tugas tertulisnya, berpikir dahulu sebelum menjawab.. atau lebih tepatnya, mengingat.

"Um.. oh! Kebetulan ketika aku janjian sama Mikasa, aku bertemu dengannya dan Connie," Connie? Oh, ternyata ia tidak hanya berdua tapi juga dengan Connie, lalu sebenarnya ke mana Connie saat itu? Bertholdt bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ah, dia membeli donat untuk kami, jadi ia meninggalkan kami—eh, tunggu kenapa kau tahu?" Bertholdt tertangkap basah, ah.. ternyata memang tidak benar menanyakan hal ini, ia tidak berpikir ulang. Jadi dia hanya jujur untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku.. tidak sengaja melihat kau dengan Samuel," ucapnya, sedangkan Sasha meresponnya dengan singkat. Lalu Sasha menyeduh tehnya yang masih panas, ia lupa jika teh di restoran yang sedang mereka tempati itu sekalinya hangat sama dengan panas sekali.

"..P-panas!" Sasha langsung menyimpan cangkir itu kembali dan menciumi jari-jarinya yang tadi memegang cangkir. Bertholdt awalnya hanya datar melihat Sasha, namun setelah ia mengingat ekspresi saat Sasha menyimpan cangkir itu kembali.

Ia tertawa kecil, sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal dan bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sasha, risih.

"Ekspresimu.." Sasha memajukan bibirnya, menanggapi tawa kecilBertholdt.

* * *

_Tahun keempat—_

Sudah saatnya mereka, Bertholdt dan angkatannya untuk menyelesaikan pembelajaran mereka sebagai mahasiswa/i. Hari wisuda pun sudah berada di depan mata. Penghargaan dan ijazah diberikan, tidak lupa bunga disisipkan di setiap baju mereka.

Selesai pemberian penghargaan dan ijazah yang diterima oleh Bertholdt, ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini memakai sebuah kemeja berlengan seperempat. Yah, Reiner sudah menganggap Bertholdt bukan sahabat, tapi ia menganggap Bertholdt sebagai keluarganya.

Sebagiannya angkatan Eren pun menghadiri kelulusan mereka.

"Selamat Bertholdt!" Serangkaian ucapan selamat ditujukan pada sahabat mereka di masa SMA, angkatan di bawah Bertholdt tidak melupakan Sasha.. tapi mereka juga malu karena gadis itu kini sedang bersama dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat bangga melihat Sasha yang lulus, menerima sebuah gulungan yang berisi penghargaan.

Hari-hari sibuk menjadi seorang dokter pun dimulai ketika ia diterima bekerja di rumah sakit Shigansina, mencari uang selama lebih dari tujuh tahun dan tinggal di kosan kecil. Lima tahun setelah mendapat uang yang cukup untuk tempat tinggal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah Trost, impiannya.. dan rumah tua yang sudah direnovasi di bukit yang mengarah ke pantai. Tempat tinggal, pekerjaan dan gaji.. semuanya sudah ia dapatkan.

* * *

Ia hampir berkepala tiga, dan ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya, mungkin saja.. ia akan menyerah. Bahkan sebelumnya ia belum pernah menjalani hubungan spesial dengan satu wanita pun.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia jadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Reiner yang sudah menjabat sebagai jenderal termuda dan.. sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu, ia bertunangan dengan seorang wanita. Sebagai sahabat, tentu Bertholdt senang tapi kesenangan itu tidak terlalu menyamankan untuknya, saat itu Reiner mengatakan jika—

Ia ingin menikahi Annie. Sudah sejak lama Annie selalu bersama Reiner, menceritakan masalah-masalahnya pada pria itu.. bahkan Annie pernah memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Reiner. Pada akhirnya Annie merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengan Reiner, begitu juga dengan pria itu.

Tentu, mereka berdua tidak bisa terus-menerus memimpikan bahwa Armin atau Christa suatu hari akan mendatangi mereka dan membuat salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, tidak. Bahkan Armin dan Christa sudah menikah sejak mereka 27. Bukan berarti keduanya menikah karena pasangan mereka adalah pelarian masing-masing, tidak..

Tapi karena memang sudah lama, mereka menyimpan perasaan yang bertepuk kedua tangan. Mereka nyaman dengan satu sama lain dan Annie tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali ketika mereka bertunangan.

_..Bagaimana dengan Bertholdt?_

* * *

_To be Continued—_

_A/N: Hai, readerss.. entah kenapa saya di sini kayak seorang author yang beng-beng ya a.k.a breng—yah, tapi readers bisa menikmati fic saya enggak? Ceritanya memang shoujo banget, tapi saya cuman pingin tahu bagaimana komentarnya—_

_Itu bertanda bahwa readers sekalian.. uhm.. enggak usah diam-diam ya, saya enggak disable guest anonymousnya juga, lo.. silahkan isi formulis di bawah ini. RnR please! Kritik dan saran yang baik dipersilahkan.._


	3. The New Figure

_**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sensei**_

_**Story: Iwashima fue**_

_The New Figure—_

* * *

Detik jam menggema ke seluruh ruangan—

Dengan hati yang berat, dua hari setelah Reiner menjalani hubungan _khusus_ dengan Annie.. ia memberitahu Bertholdt. Pria jangkung itu mengatakan ia senang walau dibarengi oleh perasaan kaget. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, semenjak mereka bertiga jalan bersama.. terlihat Annie yang selalu mendekati Reiner, selalu jalan di sampingnya dan Annie yang menampilkan perubahannya.. ia jadi lebih banyak ngomong ketika digoda oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

Satu bulan setelah pertunangan mereka berdua, Reiner menyatakan jika ia ingin menikah dalam waktu yang dekat.

Bagaimana dengan_nya_?

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu, Reiner," lupakan Annie, dia adalah masa lalu, cinta pertama Bertholdt, cinta pada pada pandangan pertama.. ternyata pepatah tua itu menyatakan hal yang benar.. yang menyebutkan bahwa, _'cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak akan terwujud'_ dan Bertholdt merasakannya.

Beginilah kita, siklus kehidupan.

Lahir, tumbuh, belajar, menikah, mempunyai keturunan dan meninggal. Lagi.. dan lagi.

Pasti, di kehidupan akan ada kepedihan dan kebahagiaan.. namun Bertholdt masih belum merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan itu terjadi padanya, teralami padanya. Entah kapan itu terjadi..

* * *

_Married—_

Hari itu diadakan di halaman gereja..

Karpet merah itu dilangkahi oleh wanita pirang dengan iris mata indah berwarna biru langitnya. Gaun putihnya terseret semenjak ia berjalan menuju pelaminan. Oh, Reiner begitu tampan dengan jas putihnya, rambutnya kini lebih rapi..

Bertholdt duduk di tempat duduk keluarga pengantin pria. Berhubungan ayah Annie harus menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita dan keluarga Annie hanya tinggal ayahnya, akhirnya teman-teman mereka menggantikan posisi duduk kedua keluarga pengantin.

Untuk kali ini, sisi Reiner adalah tempat duduk para pria, sedangkan sisi Annie adalah tempat duduk untuk para wanita. Cukup banyak juga yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka—karena penasaran, bahkan ada yang mengajak kenalan yang tidak dikenal oleh kedua pengantin, alias tamu yang diundang oleh tamu.

Reiner dan Annie saling berhadapan, melihat paras satu sama lain.. mereka terlihat begitu cocok. Annie bahkan memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya ketika ia menatap mata Reiner dengan lembut.

Ketika pendeta menyelesaikan apa saja yang harus ia sebutkan, ia menyatakan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Dipersilakan untuk mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita,"_ dan Reiner mengecup bibir Annie dengan lembut dan singkat.

Bertholdt tersenyum, dan bertepuk tangan.. yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman di sana adalah—karena Sasha membawa pistol mainan yang menimbulkan suara berisik ketika semuanya bersorak mengapresiasikan pernikahan suami-istri Braun sudah resmi. Sasha adalah wanita paling repot di antara teman-teman kedua mempelai, membuat Bertholdt merasa terhibur karena melihat gadis itu.

Aah, pada saat itu Reiner menyuruh Annie untuk melempar bunganya kepada para pasukan gadis yang sudah siap berjajar. Kecuali untuk wanita-wanita yang sudah menikah dan.. masih ingin bebas.

"Ah, Bertholdt!" Sasha menyapa pria itu, selesai mengobrol dengan Connie. Annie diam mendatar, melihat para gadis sudah siap dengan semangat berapi-api, menunggunya. Namun tidak disangka Annie langsung melemparkan—ganti, membidik bunganya pada Sasha yang.. bodohnya hanya mengatakan satu huruf vokal ketika parasnya dikenai oleh bunga mawar itu.

"E?" _duagh!—sraak.._

Sasha langsung terjatuh ketika satu buket bunga mawar itu mengenai wajahnya, Annie yang tidak ingin salah langsung menarik lengan Reiner dan berjalan keluar gereja, seperti biasa.. dengan muka tidak bersalahnya—datar.

Sasha jatuh telentang, tepat di depan Bertholdt yang _shock_ karena buket bunga yang diarahkan oleh Annie membuat gadis yang menghampirinya tadi jatuh. Pria itu langsung mengambil buket bunga di atas wajah Sasha.

"S-Sasha, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, Sasha langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang konyol.

"K-Kukira benar-benar peluru raksasa," ucapnya dengan tampang serius kali ini.

Bertholdt masih menatap Sasha dengan perasaan tidak wajar, ia sadar jika bunga itu masih berada di tangannya. Oh, ia bisa memberikannya pada Sasha, lagipula untuk kali ini ia mulai ragu dengan apa yang namanya pepatah atau mitos jika ada seseorang yang mendapatkan bunga dari pengantin yang menikah, maka gilirannya akan tiba.

"Hmm? Tidak, ah.. aku mau kalau isinya makanan saja," lalu Sasha melemparkannya pada para pasukan gadis yang tadinya mau bubar. Para gadis langsung berteriak dan berebut mengambilnya, seakan ada peperangan yang terjadi, para pria dan wanita _sisa_ langsung keluar menghindari mereka, termasuk Bertholdt dan Sasha.

"Huaah, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal," ucap Sasha. Bertholdt hanya memandangi gadis itu.

"Bertholdt? Ada apa?" Pria jangkung itu kaget ketika khayalannya dihancurkan oleh suara Sasha.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," Bertholdt mulai bertanya-tanya kembali, kenapa Annie mengarahkan buket bunga itu pada Sasha? Apa ada maksud tertentu ketika dia.. sengaja mengarahkannya pada Sasha yang ingin menghampiri Bertholdt? Tapi.. Annie yang sedingin itu.. masa—jangan-jangan Reiner yang menyuruhnya, ah tidak. Ia melihat tampang Reiner yang tampak kaget ketika Annie mengarahkannya pada Sasha yang langsung terjatuh.

Jika Reiner yang menyuruhnya dengan sengaja, ia pasti akan tertawa dengan keras. Memangnya berpengaruh jika buket bunganya diarahkan degan sengaja seperti itu?

"..Bertholdt, mulai besok kafeayahku akan mengadakan diskon setengah harga untuk menu spesial, kau mau datang?" Bertholdt awalnya berpikir sebentar tentang tawaran Sasha. Aah, akhir-akhir ini ia ingin menyegarkan otak dari pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana," Sasha tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupesankan tempat," dan setelah itu Sasha memberikan kartu informasi tentang kafenya dan berlalu untuk menawari teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

_Café—_

_Klining— _jam 12 siang, cerah.. musim semi yang hangat.

"Oh, kau sudah datang.. teman Sasha," ucap ayahnya dengan senyum ramah.

"S-selamat pagi, saya disewakan tempat oleh Sasha," ayahnya lalu tertawa kecil dan mengantar Bertholdt ke tempatnya.

"Ahaha.. tidak usah sungkan, lagipula.. ini sudah siang," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Bertholdt yang malu karena salah menyapanya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Bertholdt.

"Sasha?" Sasha tersenyum.

"Mau pesan apa, Bertholdt?" Bertholdt merasa tidak enak, tapi ia juga sengaja mengosongkan perutnya demi makan makanan berat di kafeSasha. Jadi ia memesan wafel dan teh manis.

"Kau suka sekali dengan teh, ya. Nanti gigimu kuning, lo," Bertholdt menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Ah, baru kali ini aku minum lagi, kok," Sasha kembali ke dapurnya. Tidak lama setelah ia kembali dari dapur Sasha membawa sebuah _cake_. Sepertinya _cake _itu untuk dirinya sendiri, pikir Bertholdt.

"Ini, bonus untukmu," Bertholdt tidak menyangka jika Sasha akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi.. sepertinya parasnya sudah tidak nyaman menahan rasa haus akan makanan manis di depannya, Sasha.. memelerkan ludahnya sedikit keluar.

"Untukmu saja, deh.." Sasha langsung menyeruput kembali ludahnya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak bisa memakannya, ayahku akan marah," ucap Sasha sembari menolaknya dengan paras _sayang banget_ ketika _cake_ yang disodorkan padanya didorong kembali. Bertholdt juga merasa tidak nyaman.

"..Satu suap, mungkin tidak akan ketahuan," tanpa sadar Bertholdt langsung menyuapi Sasha dengan satu suap _cake_ darinya.. baru ia sadari ketika Sasha tidak ingin melepaskan sendok _cake_nya.

"Sa—" Ia malu mengakuinya, kalau.. sebenarnya ia lumayan suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Apa?" Sasha mengunyah _cake_nya, tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Bertholdt lakukan tadi.

Tapi anehnya, ketika Bertholdt tidak sengaja menyuapi Sasha tadi, dadanya serasa ringan, enak dan.. senang? Apa mungkin itu perasaan bahagia untuknya? Bersama dengan gadis polos di depannya. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak ketika ayah Sasha tiba-tiba melintas, tapi ia hanya sekedar datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada karyawan lainnya.

Jadi ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan _cake _yang mengenyangkan itu.

Sasha heran dengan kelakuan pria di depannya itu. Tiba-tiba ayah Sasha memanggil anaknya, entah untuk apa tapi Bertholdt merasa sedikit kecewa ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh Sasha.. _kecewa_? Kenapa?

Tidak lama setelah Sasha mengobrol dengan ayahnya, Sasha pergi ke belakang. Ia kembali membawa sebuah tas kecil untuk bepergian, sepertinya ia ingin pergi bekerja. Sasha bekerja menjadi seorang guru TK untuk mengumpulkan uangnya sendiri.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pesanan Bertholdt pun sampai. Selesai Bertholdt menikmati dan membayar biaya makan siangnya, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sasha yang mengatakan jika ia harus datang ke tempat gadis itu mengajar. Sudah diundang ke kafeayahnya, ia harus pergi ke bazar lagi Tk Sasha lagi. Perlakuan istimewa apa itu? _Hah_?

Lagipula hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal bekerja, pikirnya.

TK tempat Sasha mengajar itu bertempat di pantai Trost. Daerah itu dekat dengan rumahnya. Bertholdt segera tancap gas menuju TK Sasha.

Ah, ada hobi baru yang pria jangkung itu suka lakukan sekarang, kadang ia menemui Sasha secara tidak sengaja ketika sedang iseng jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Dan diam-diam.. kadang ia juga sengaja datang ke TK itu untuk menemui Sasha.

"Bertholdt! Di sini!" Sapa Sasha dari kejauhan. Tidak ia sangka jika saat ini pesisir pantai di daerahnya begitu ramai disebabkan oleh _live music_ dan bazar. Sepertinya di sana diadakan konser amal untuk panti asuhan yang berada di dekat kota.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang! Apa.. kau sibuk?" Bertholdt segera menggeleng, menyatakan jika dirinya sangat-sangat bebas dan sama sekali tidak sibuk di hari itu. Sasha tersenyum mengetahui jawaban Bertholdt.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang menghampiri mereka, sepertinya anak itu adalah murid Sasha. Sasha segera jongkok ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menghampiri mereka. Tapi justru anak itu yang mendahului Sasha untuk bertanya.

"Bu Sasha, paman ini pacarmu, ya? Suka datang melulu," Tanya bocah itu sembari menunjuk Bertholdt, rambut cokelat karamel dengan mata hitam garangnya membuat Bertholdt sedikit tidak nyaman ditatap oleh bocah itu. Namun yang paling membuat Bertholdt tidak nyaman tentunya dengan pertanyaan yang bocah itu lontarkan pada Sasha.

..**PACAR?**

Sasha hanya tersenyum sembari melihat bocah itu.

"..Iya, ini _kekasih_ ibu!" Bertholdt langsung salah tingkah mengetahui jawaban Sasha yang—kok, bisa sepercaya diri begitu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah **kekasih** Sasha?

"Masa, sih? Umurnya berapa?" Tanya bocah yang lain.

"Rahasiaa.." tiba-tiba anak-anak yang lain ikut mengerubungi Bertholdt dan Sasha.

"Kenapa om ini tinggi sekali?"

"..Aku ingin naik ke pundaknya," Sasha melarang bocah-bocah itu mengganggunya, apalagi bertanya-tanya tentang apa hubungannya dengan _bu _Sasha. Tentu tanggapan anak-anak polos itu langsung kecewa.

Namun Bertholdt langsung jongkok dan menatap ke arah anak yang tadi mengatakan ingin naik ke pundaknya.

"Kau boleh naik ke pundakku, kok," ucap Bertholdt, lalu anak itu segera menaiki pundak Bertholdt dengan sangat senang.

"Uwooooh! Tinggi, tinggi!" Lalu Bertholdt membuat anak itu seakan-akan lompat di langit Anak-anak yang lain langsung cemburu melihat anak itu berada di pundak Bertholdt. Bertholdt yang tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter karena anak didik Sasha, membuat gurunya tertawa. Tidak disangka dokter itu bisa bermain dengan anak didiknya.

_Then—_

"Sudah, sudah.. paman Bertholdt sudah bermain dengan kalian, kasihan. Tenda kita tidak ada yang menempati, tuh.." Anak-anak langsung menyerbu tenda mereka dengan cepat, namun ada satu bocah yang pertama kali mendatangi mereka sekaligus bertanya pada Sasha tentang hubungannya dengan Bertholdt. Ia memelototi Bertholdt.

"Bu Sasha milik kami," lalu ia pergi dengan angkuhnya. Bertholdt dan Sasha hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi anak itu. Tidak lama setelah mereka tinggal berdua, Bertholdt mengingat jawaban Sasha untuk bocah itu.

_Kekasih_?

"Sasha.." Sasha menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Tadi.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya Bertholdt, Sasha memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pria di sebelahnya itu katakan. Mungkin ingatannya hanya sekitar sepuluh menit setelah Bertholdt bermain dengan anak-anak.

"Apaan?" Sasha malah balik bertanya. Bertholdt mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung kecil.

"Tidak jadi, deh.." Tapi sebenarnya lelaki itu menyembunyikan paras memerahnya.

"Tentang 'kekasih' tadi?" Diam.

"Aku hanya iseng ingin menembakmu saja, hehe.." Kepala Bertholdt segera kembali menghadap Sasha, gadis tersenyum menggodanya. Mengapa Sasha bisa semanis sekarang? Dan.. sedikit anggun, tunggu apa semenjak ia ingin melupakan Annie dirinya jadi berlari ke arah Sasha? Tidak, tidak seperti itu.. Tiba-tiba Bertholdt mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit dan tersenyum.

Ia hanya ingin.. _mencari sosok yang baru_.

"Kalau mulai dari sekarang?" Tanya Bertholdt, Sasha menyenggol lengan pria itu.

"Ah, jangan bercanda terus," Bertholdt terus menanyakannya dengan serius. Ketika Sasha masih belum percaya, Bertholdt mengarahkan kepalanya ke paras Sasha.

"Benar juga, aku tidak akan bercanda sekarang.. makanya aku bertanya padamu," Sasha diam di samping Bertholdt dengan muka datarnya.. namun tidak lama setelah ia memikirkan pertanyaan Bertholdt tadi, ia mulai memerah dengan manisnya.

"Tapi.. tidak apa-apa? Aku ini, 'kan.. perempuan aneh," giliran Bertholdt menyenggol lengan kurus gadis itu dengan pelan.

"..Karena itu aku menyukaimu," tiba-tiba Sasha ditarik oleh bocah lelaki tadi, tapi sepertinya bocah itu ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini, aku membuatnya untuk bu Sasha, aku menyukai bu Sasha," Sasha tersenyum lebar ketika bocah itu—bocah bermata garang itu memberikannya sebuah bros. Bentuknya adalah kepala Sasha yang sedang terkuncir ala buntut kuda dengan senyum.

"Benar ini _Junior_ yang buat? Hebatnyaa.." Tiba-tiba bocah itu memelototi Bertholdt kembali, seakan Bertholdt memang benar-benar _rival_nya. Bertholdt hanya membalas tatapan anak itu dengan senyum kecut.

"Akan kupakai setiap hari!" Bocah itu lalu tersenyum dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Ibu bocah itu lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sasha.

"Sepertinya kau cinta pertama anak itu, Sasha," Sasha menghampiri Bertholdt dengan senang.

"Apa?"

"Brosmu bagus," dustanya. Sasha lalu tertawa.

* * *

_A/N:_ Ah, akhirnya saya selesai juga.. mungkin _word_nya kebanyakan karena sampai 2000 kata. Yah, ini hanya sekedar kesenangan saya saja.. untuk menulis dan saya senang bisa menulis _pair_ ini, karena.. walau di _manga_ atau _anime_ aslinya mereka enggak pernah bercakap-cakap sekalipun.. saya bisa membuat mereka ngomong banyak berdua di sini.

Amanatnya.. mungkin kalian bisa _move on_ karena masih ada banyak orang yang tidak pernah kita sangka di dunia ini bertemu dengan kita, jiaaah.. authornya koplak, maaf ngomong begitu.. Yah, sebenarnya saya padahal enggak punya pengalaman apapun buat bikin fic _romance_ yang lain-lainnya, ini hasil ide murni saya. Akhir kata.. terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti fic saya sampai akhir dan juga para readers yang sengaja mereview, terimakasih banyak!

RnR Please?


End file.
